Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A news production system (NPS) may facilitate the production of a news program for television broadcast, or other broadcast. In this context, the news production system may produce a news program in accordance with a news program schedule (sometimes called a “rundown”), which specifies an order of events related to the production of the news program. For instance, a news program schedule may indicate that various clips are to be loaded and played out by a player in a particular order so that the clips may be part of the news program.
As another example, the news program schedule may indicate events in which video is captured via a camera on a news set. Such video capture events may involve capturing video of a news anchor (or another individual such as a reporter, correspondent, actor, or news personality) discussing news stories. The news program schedule may optionally include on-air scripts that may be provided to the news anchor via a teleprompter. In some instances, props or other visual aids may be used in connection with video capture events to illustrate certain aspects of the news stories.